Más que suficiente
by AsiYepYep
Summary: Tan duro, yo lo sé.


**Más que suficiente**

 **N/A:** La descripción de Jasper hace referencia a cómo se ve ella misma en esta historia. Pero yo no pienso eso de ella, a mí me encanta como es, de hecho es una de mis personajes favoritos. La quiero muchísimo.

* * *

25 de Abril

Su vida ya era un infierno ¿por qué hacerlo más insoportable?

10 años injustamente en prisión no eran suficientes aparentemente. Lo único que quería era mantener una relación con su hija, pero eso también fue negado.

Miró sus manos. Eran horribles, demasiado grandes para una mujer normal, su contextura robusta y forma musculosa la alejaban más del ideal de mujer bonita. Su cara, de rasgo fuerte y salpicado de pecas poco agraciadas.

Su cabello esponjoso y desordenado, demasiado rebelde para mantenerse arreglado todo el día, le daba una apariencia salvaje y descuidada.

No era muy diferente a su forma de vida en los últimos años; pero lo que más le dolía era la distancia hacia su hija.

Lapis, ella no le importaba, ni siquiera la odiaba, toda su furia fue drenada al pasar el tiempo y más con los estatutos de la custodia de Mala, sin posibilidad de verla a menos que a los 18 años, Mala decidiera lo contrario.

Los días posteriores a esa noticia, se hundió en una depresión mortal, y los intentos de suicidio en la cárcel no salen tan bien cuando fracasas en eso y eres blanco de otros presos cuando regresas a tu celda.

Ese día jamás será borrado de su memoria. Tembló con solo pensarlo. Su cuerpo siempre tiene una reacción rápida ante eso y ya sabía la secuencia sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Temblor, sudor frío, lágrimas gruesas y paralización.

Se quedó frente a la puesta de sol con una expresión en blanco, pero con el rostro brillante de lágrimas.

Hoy salía de prisión para completar su condena en arresto domiciliario, y no había nadie quien la acompañara, solo la patrulla detrás para llevarla a su casa.

* * *

Mala caminaba por las tiendas buscando los materiales que necesitaba para un trabajo escolar, pero su humor distaba mucho de la alegría de sus compañeros a quienes acompañaba.

Hace tres semanas su madre salió de prisión. La extraña muchísimo, pero no podía verla.

Su madre Lapis se lo había informado y desde entonces casi no hablaba, su comportamiento era un bucle de llanto, aislamiento y severidad.

Estaba cansada, durante los últimos 10 años, prácticamente la desconocía y los podía dividir exactamente en periodos de 4 años de rabia casi incontrolable hacia todo y todos, excepto para ella y luego 6 años de depresión intensa y arrepentimiento.

Mala se enteró hace aproximadamente 8 meses la razón de la encarcelación de su madre.

La frustración de Lapis por que Jasper la incitaba a dejar a su familia por el constante maltrato que de ahí recibía, pero el deber de no dejarlos porque los amaba y aun la mantenían económicamente.

Jasper le prometió hacerse cargo, a pesar de ser joven ella también, y se comprometió a trabajar más si era necesario, pero no dejaría que la humillasen más, por muy familia que sea.

¿La razón? Lapis era transexual.

El resto de la historia siguió en meses de trabajo duro, hasta que Jasper quedó embarazada. Ambas felices por supuesto, pero con un problema económico que enfrentar.

Lapis se vio en la necesidad de trabajar a tiempo completo, cosa que había hecho ocasionalmente desde casa. Era muy buena en artes manuales.

Y con el embarazo avanzando, Jasper ya no pudo seguir siendo entrenadora personal un tiempo y solo trabajó medio tiempo en una oficina.

Aun así, las cosas funcionaron hasta unos meses después del nacimiento de ella, luego todo empezó a agriarse un poco. No por su hija, claro está. Ellas la amaban con todo su ser.

Pero los horarios de trabajo nuevamente funcionando al 100% para ambas, quedaba poco tiempo para su relación misma, la familia de Lapis atacando todo el tiempo, los amigos de Jasper y algunos de Lapis haciendo bromas sobre Lapis a pesar que Jasper les advertía que no lo hicieran, luego Lapis descargando su frustración en Jasper, volviéndose más agresiva, a pesar que ésta la defendía.

El cuidado para Mala, su rota relación y los chismes detonaron a Lapis.

En discusiones, la mujer más corta no desperdiciaba oportunidades para dejar moretones a la más grande, cegada por una furia intensa y el día que Jasper se cansó y se defendió, rompiéndole una pierna por error, ese día todo acabó.

Lapis presentó cargos contra ella, expulsando cualquier cosa que la hiciera más culpable, y en un largo juicio, la condenaron a 12 años de prisión. Lapis obviamente se quedó con la custodia de Mala, agregando condiciones estrictas de no contacto con Jasper hasta ser mayor de edad.

Y se mudaron a otra ciudad.

Una ciudad alejada, cerca de la playa.

Y ahora que su madre estaba casi libre, estaba aún detenida en su casa en otra ciudad. Sin poder verse.

Mala no era tonta, sabía que en todo el tiempo que estuvo con su madre Lapis, ella le ocultaba algo, y era consciente que no todo era como los demás creían que fueron las cosas. Pero cuando sucedió, ella era demasiado pequeña para hacer algo al respecto. Tenía 6 años. Ahora 16.

Por todo lo que pasó, se alejó emocionalmente de Lapis, haciéndolas dos extrañas en la misma casa.

Su reloj de mano sonó, en el movimiento brusco de la interrupción para mirar la hora, algo salpicó la pequeña luna.

Tardó unos segundos al darse cuenta que la gotera salía de sus ojos.

 _No otra vez, no en la calle y sobre todo, no delante de sus compañeros._

Se limpió con fuerza, era una gracia que hoy fuera un día con ventiscas, así podía disimular que la arena entró en sus ojos.

Una chica alta, de cabello largo y permanentes lentes oscuros la llamó para seguir con las compras. Era un trabajo grupal, un proyecto para fin de año. Su último año de secundaria.

Hoy se concentraría en esto. Estaba bien dejar vagar su mente en cosas más triviales, y no pensar en el dilema que era su familia.


End file.
